Love at First Sight
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: When Terra dumps BB he becomes depressed and in danger of being kicked out of the team. But thanks to a caring teamate his luck is about to change. But the question is... Is it for the better? Or for the worst? WARNING! TERRA BASHING!
1. New Members?

Lucario: Greetings, people of earth!

BB: Hiiiiiiii!!!

Pain: …Hi.

Lucario: Good news!! We're starting a BRAND NEW STORY!!!!!!

*crowd cheers*

Lucario: Yep!!! It's gonna be awesome!!!

Pain: Disclaimer. We own nothing but our OCs.

Lucario: If we did, Teen Titans wouldn't have been canceled and had lots more episodes!!

Pain: And I would make Naruto much more exciting and not having all the good characters dying.

BB: Yeah. That'd be awesome. Anyway, let the story begin!!!

CHAPTER 1!!!!!!!

Robin: Are you sure we should get a new member, Crystal? We already have Beastboy to deal with…

Crystal: *elbows him in the ribs _hard_* Shhh!!! He'll hear you!!! And yes!!! We need a new member!!! A girl. Someone to cheer BB up since…you-know-bitch dumped him.

Terra: *walks by and sees BB and tosses head the other way and walks away*

BB: *ears lower and he looks more miserable than before*

Robin: …You're probably right. But who?

Crystal: …I don't know yet… But we'll find someone!

-3 months later-

Robin: So far, no one… We have no choice. If he doesn't cheer up in a month, he's out of the Titans.

Crystal: *pouts* But that's no fair!! It's her that's-

Robin: Enough. That's it. That's the new rule.

Crystal: …I'm going out.*walks out*

-3 hours later Crystal is sitting in a resturaunt with her best friend Pain-

Crystal: I know you don't like them, but I'm begging you here!!

Pain: Noooo!! I'm in the Akatsuki already!!

Crystal: They can move in with us!! We have plenty of room!!

Pain: Crystaaaaaal…

Crystal: Plllleeeeeaaaaassssssse?!?!?!?!?!

Pain: Ugh! Fine!

Crystal: *crushes her in a hug* Yaaaay!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!

Pain: Can't…breathe… Get off!!!

Crystal: *lets go of her smiling brightly* You won't regret it, Pain!

Pain: I regret it already…

Crystal: Now you're getting the hang of it!

Pain: *sighs*

Crystal: Come to the Tower on Sunday at 12:00pm.

Pain: Fine…

Crystal: Bye! I owe you _big_ time!*runs out*

-Sunday, 11:45pm-

-the Titans wait outside patiently for their new members-

Lucario: Soooo? How does you like it?

BB: I LOOOOVED it!!!!

Pain: Pretty good.

Lucario: Below is the character analysis in case you're confused in any way. Until next time…

All: BYE!!!!!

Character Analysis:

Crystal-

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Clothing: Short-sleeved t-shirt with shorts, sneakers, and a red cap on

Pain-

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Clothing: Long-sleeved shirt, long sweatpants, combat boots, and an Akatsuki robe covering it all

Peircings: 8 on each ear, 3 on each side of nose, 1 on toungue, 2 on lower lip


	2. The Akatsuki Have Come XD

DISCLAIMER

Lucario: Hello again, fans.

BB: Thanks for tuning in!

Pain: Why do I have to be in this story!?

Lucario: Beacause I said so.

BB: And because-

Lucario: Shut the f*ck up!!! You'll ruin the story!!!

Pain: I hate you all…  
BB: Except me because-

Lucario: *slaps him* You're a moron!!!

Pain: Get on with the story.

CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!

_Recap:_

_Crystal: Bye! I owe you __big__ time!*runs out*_

_-Sunday, 11:45pm-_

_-the Titans wait outside patiently for their new members-_

_End of recap_

Robin: Is she even coming!?!?*looks at BB who's in his emo corner*

Crystal: Yes. So shut up.

Starfire: I cannot wait to meet our new friend!!!

-2 hours later in a desert-

Pain: YOU MORON!!!!!!!

Kisame: I knew where I was going!!!!

Pain: Apparently you didn't!!!!!!

Kisame: This place is in a desert!!!!!

Everyone: NO ITS NOT YOU IDIOT FISH! ITS IN A CITY! ITS NOT LIKE THE SAND VILLAGE!!!!

Kisame: Well no one told me that!!!!

Hidan: Oh My Jashin! He's a F*CKING IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!

-at the titans tower-

Rae: They aren't showing up.*they all sigh and walk inside and bb starts cutting his wrists because he's soooo depressed*

Robin: Look at him! He's starting to cut his wrists! This cant go on for much longer or else he's gonna be kicked out!

Crystal: They'll be here-

Robin: No they-*Pain and the other 6 people walk in*

Pain: Sorry we're late. Fishface over there made us go through a desert then went back through the rain nation then through the Stone nation then through a river and mountains!*slaps Kisame*

Kisame: Anyway. I'm Kisame. These are Deidara, Hidan the idiot, Sasori, Pain and Pein……*Itachi clears his throat*

Kisame: Yup. That's it.*Itachi glares and Pain giggles as Itachi's face glows red*

Hidan: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU DIPSH*T!!!!!!!!!

Robin: I'm Robin. That's Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy.

Crystal: I'm still here!!!!

Robin: Oh right. She's Crystal.

Terra: Ummmm…. What about-

Robin: Okay! Moving on! This is the Living Room.

Starfire: A room in which we live!

*everyone stares and there is a long pause in the room*

Cyborg: She isn't from around here…

Kisame: Obviously. She has Orange Skin! And Red Hair! And-*Pain smacks him and he falls on the floor curled up in pain*

Pain: sorry about that. He's… not the brightest bulb in the bunch if you know what I mean.*robin stares at her confused*

Robin: Light bulb what?

Pain: Augh… Crystal. Is he the leader?

Crystal: … Maybe…

Pain: Who's that?*looks over at Beast Boy*

Terra: That's-

Crystal: Shut the hell up!!! Terrible Terra!

Raven: That's Beast Boy.

*Pain walks over to Beast Boy*

Pain: Hey. I'm Pain. What's up?

BB: *jumps up with hearts in his eyes freaking her out a bit* I'm BB!!!!!!

*Terra glares at Pain and Crystal smacks her*

Pain: Okay… nice to meet you. *a little freaked out by his mood swings*

*Crystal whispers to Robin*

Crystal: I told you so.

Robin: ……Shut up. Just shut up.

__

Lucario: in this story pain is a girl. Not the akatsuki leader. Pein is the akatsuki leader. He Is Not the girl BB saw and wants to marry.

BB: I DON'T WANNA MARRY HER!!!!!!!

Pain: Marry him? Oh ple-ease! He isn't worth the time of day!

Lucario: please review! Blah blah blah I couldn't care less about what im saying…

Pain: til next time! PEACE TO THE PEOPLE! EXCEPT FOR SASUKE!

Sasuke: HEEEEEYYY!!!! *runs to emo corner and cries*


	3. Love, Fist Fights, and Terrible Terra!

Lucario: Hola amigos!

BB: I don't think you spelled that right…

Pain: Does it _really_ matter!?!?

BB: If you want to learn…uh…French. Then yes.

Lucario: It's Spanish you moron.*slaps him* Speaking of morons…*looks at the Akatsuki* For the last time, I AM NOT A LUCARIO!!!!! IT'S A COSTUME!!!!!

Kisame: AHHHH! Evil blue talking dog!!!!! Ruuuuuuuuun!!!!

-the Akatsuki scream and run away-

BB: *sigh* We don't own anything. Blah…blah…blah…

Pain: Just get on with the story…

Talking

"_thoughts"_

**YELLING**

CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Recap_

_Pain: Okay…nice to meet you.*a little freaked out by his mood swing*_

_*Crystal whispers to Robin*_

_Crystal: I told you so._

_Robin: ...Shut up. Just shut up._

_End of Recap_

-Pain is unpacking things in her room-

Pain: "_What was with that green kid? I think his name was…Beastboy? Yeah, that's it. What happened to him? How did he get from all emo to all…love struck?"_*blushes*_ "I can't think about that now. I have to work with this stupid team for a while…at least Crystal's here…and some of the Akatsuki…"_

_-_with Sasori-

Sasori: *sharing a room with Crystal and eyeing her carefully* _"What's with me? I know I've only been human again for a few weeks but what am I feeling? I'm all warm and fuzzy inside when I see her…"_

Crystal: *looks at him* Hey, you okay?

Sasori: Wha…?! Yeah, I'm fine… Y-you're Crystal, r-right?

Crystal: Yep. And you're Sasori, right?

Sasori: Y-yes…

Crystal: *smiles* I think we're gonna be great friends.

Sasori: *almost blushes, but pushes it back* Y-yeah…m-m-me too…

-let's go check on BB!-

BB: _"Wow…she's so pretty…way better than bitchy Terra…I think this is the start of something very wonderful…OH, GREAT!!!! NOW I'M TURING ALL WISE!!!!! Well…I guess it's true…she is very pretty…"_*smiles*

-with Hidan and Kisame-

Hidan: NO!!! THIS SIDE IS MINE, AND THAT SIDE IS YOURS!!!!!! YOU F*CKING FISH!!!!!

Kisame: NOOOO!!!!! THIS IS MY SIDE!!!!!!! YOURS IS OVER THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-they get into a fist fight-

-with BB-

-Terra walks in-

BB: Terra? What do you want?

Terra: Beastboy. Please. I want you to take me back.

Lucario: Ha ha! Cliffhanger!!

Pain: *sigh* Can we end this story already?

BB: No!!! Not until it's done!!!

Lucario: Duh…so please review and tune in next time!!! Btw, REVIEW ALREADY PEOPLE!!!!!

All: BYYEEEE!!!


	4. Getting Used to the Family

Lucario: *crying in the corner*

BB: …What's wrong with her?

Pain: I don't know…

Lucario: **STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***keeps crying*

BB: …Okay then…DISCLAIMER. WE OWN NOTHING.

Pain: On with the stupid story.*goes to try and calm Lucario down*

CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_-Recap-_

_-Terra walks in-_

_BB: Terra? What do you want?_

_Terra: Beastboy. Please. I want you to take me back._

_-End of Recap-_

BB: Hmmm…let me think…NO!!!!!!*hits her with a giant hammer then slams the door shut* **(A.N. - I always wanted him to do that. :D)**

Terra: *knocked out on the ground*

-Let's go see how Hidan and Kisame are getting along.-

Hidan: **YOU MOTHER F*CKING FISH!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR F*CKING A** BACK HERE, YOU B*STARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MY F*CKING PENDANT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kisame: Stupid Hidan!!!!! Wait, I'm sorry. **STUPID HEATHEN!!!!!**

Hidan: **OH, THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR MOTHER F*CKING A** IS GRASS!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME, F*CKER?!?!?!?! GRASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-…Maybe that was a bad idea. Let's go see how

Pain is doing.-

Pain: Jesus Christ, Robin!!! You don't know how to screw in a f*cking light bulb?!

Robin: Ahh…nope!

Pain: *shakes head* This is pointless…

Crystal: Robin is someone you have to get used to…

Pain: I can see that.

-the criminal alarm goes off-

Robin: **IT'S SLADE!!!!!!!!!!!! SLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***screams like a girl*

Crystal: No, it's not, dipwad. It's just Mumbo again.

Robin: Oh…

BB: *runs in with Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Hidan, and Itachi* Why the hell doesn't he give up?!

Kisame: Who?

Hidan: The villain, jack***.

Raven: Let's just go get this over with…

Cyborg: This shouldn't take long.

Star: Let us go kick the butt!

BB: Agreed!

Terra: *glares at BB*

Crystal: Finally! I need a good punching bag!

Itachi: *stares at them all, a bored look on his face*

Kisame: Random violence…

Hidan: **PAIN!!!!!!!!!! WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!**

Deidara: Remember the Alamo!!!!

Sasori: Good. My puppets need a little exercise.

Pein: Like Raven said…let's just get this over with…

Pain: So…now we leave?

Robin: Right after I shout my super annoying catchphrase!!! **TITANS!!!!!! GO!!!!!!**

-they all run off, having no idea what lies ahead of them-

Lucario: *sniffle* You really wanna know why I'm crying?

BB/Pain: **YES!!!!!!!!**

Lucario: No one's leaving any reviews!!!!!*sobs more then straitens up and smiles* Which is why I'm having a contest. I want all of my viewers to send in a character that you made up yourself. Tell me what age, their personality, what they look like, where they came from, anything that'll tell me about them. I'll look at them all then pick which on interests me the most and I'll put the person (or thing) in this story. You can even tell me who you want your character to be paired up with. But a warning. Some of the characters (you should really be able to guess who) already have a pairing set for them. So I will not pair anyone with someone who already has a pairing set up. Sorry. That's pretty much it. Until next time…

Pain/BB/Lucario: **BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Seperated

Lucario: Hi! im back! thanks to a wonderful reviewer who gave me an idea for a character! as i promised, she will be in the story. i do not own naruto, teen titans, or mist.

Pain: i own myself...

Lucario: and i own crystal! onto the story!

**CHAPTER 5!**

_Recap..._

_-they run off, having no idea what lies ahead of them-_

_End of recap..._

Robin: freeze mumbo! you cannot beat me! becuase i am awesome! i am the leader! so you cannot beat-

Crystal: get on with it!

Robin: fiiiine! titans! go! and get yourselves killed!

Raven: close enough...

BB: Sweeet~ lets do this thing!

Pain: ...this is stupid...

Mumbo: the teen titans! and i see you even have new recruits! well, considering all the peircings, hopefully there's not a giant magnent around! hahahaha! i crack myself up!

BB: ugh, dude he's worse than me...

Pain: and thats hard to do...

BB: yeah...hey!

Terra: youre all so weak.*shoots rocks at mumbo but they rebound and hit her in the eye :D* ahhhhh! my eye!

Hidan: *rofl*

Sasori: oy...

Pein: lets get this over with already...

Slade: i think not...

Robin: **SLADE! SLADE! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOOOUUUUUU!**

Crystal: ...you done yet?

Robin: yes.

Slade: good. finally. i came to lead you to your doom, blah blah blah. you know the plot.

Raven: yeah. it happens every time we meet someone, in case you havent noticed.

Slade: but with a twist!*presses a button and a bomb goes off, seperating them from each other*

-later-

Robin: are you up yet? are you up yet? are you up yet?

Hidan: shut up! jashin!

Robin: who?

Hidan: ...evil god.

Robin: who?

Hidan: evil god that i believe in.

Robin: who?

Hidan: ...*anger vein pops out* jashin! evil god! get it now?

Robin: who?

Hidan: *starts stabbing him with his sythe*

-meanwhile-

Kisame: where are we?

Itachi: i dont know. maybe the jungle.

Starfire: i believe it is called the...jungle!

Kisame: oh. thank you starfire.

Itachi: but i just said- hey! hey! dont leave without me!*runs after them*

-meanwhile-

Pein: great. just great. now we're stuck in antarctia!

Pain: *sighs*

BB: damnit...

Terra: this is all your fault, garfield!

BB: shh!

Pein: ...garfield?

Pain: ...

BB: ...ugh...

-meanwhile-

Dei: well this sucks.

Raven: yep.

Cyborg: my sensors indicate that we're in...africa...

Dei: damn...oh well.*makes his giant clay bird* everyone hop on.

-meanwhile-

Crystal: hey...hey. you awake, sasori?

Sasori: hm? where are we?

Crystal: i dont know but i have a bad feeling about it...

Sasori: it looks like we're in the jungle. we'll have to be careful.

Crystal: dont worry about me. i'll be fine. you better be the one who's careful.*grins at him and gets up*

Sasori: you're pretty confident.

Crystal: yeah, yeah, c'mon pretty boy. you better keep up.

Sasori: hey! wait for me!*follows her*

-meanwhile, in an old, decaying house a strange girl with green eyes and black and grey hair is talking with two ghosts: one that looks like a caveman and the other who looks snooty and rude-

Mist: i dont know if i can do it Bob...

Bob: of course you can! just go up there and show them what youre mad of!

Mist: *looks at him with her deep green eyes that has a mysterious tinge to them* youre sure? you really think i can do it?

Earl: no! you definetly cant get into the titans!

Bob: *glares* shut up earl. dont listen to him mist. you can do it.

Mist: ...alright. first thing tomorrow.*smiles*

...

Lucario: a special thanks to anacoana for reviewing and letting me use the character mist and her two ghosts bob and earl. :)

All: BYYYYYEEEEEE!


	6. Randomness in Survival

Lucario: Hi. ...i have nothing to say.

Crystal: YES!

Lucario: *glares* Shut up or i pair you with sasGAY.

Crystal: *shuts up*

Lucario: Good girl. on with the story!

* * *

_Recap..._

_Mist: *looks at him with her deep green eyes that has a mysterious tinge to them* youre sure? you really think i can do it?_

_Earl: no! you definetly cant get into the titans!_

_Bob: *glares* shut up earl. dont listen to him mist. you can do it._

_Mist: ...alright. first thing tomorrow.*smiles*_

_End of Recap..._

Okay, lets see how Hidan is doing...

Hidan: *starts making a fire but it collapses after his 20th try* ...**** * ** **** * ***** ***!

Robin: My ears! they bleed!

O.o...that was a bad idea...okay lets see if theyre still ignoring Itachi...

Kisame: I wonder where itachi is...hmm...

Itachi: oh my god! im right here!

Starfire: I do not know...maybe he is still at your base.

Kisame: maybe.

Itachi: UGH!

Yup. :) moving on...

Deidara: the bird doesnt like you...

Raven: i can kinda tell.

-the bird is biting her robe and pecking her-

Cyborg: You know we're about to smash into a cliff, right?

All: AHHHHH!

lets see how BB's doing. after all, Terra the Terrible just blurted out his real name.

BB: *sitting away from everyone, a storm cloud over his head*

Pain: ..._"She just had to blurt out his name? poor kid...he must be humilliated...damn bitch..."_

Pein: ..._"I'm sooo bored...i know! i'll shoot a spitball at the bitchy tattletale!"_*Pein shoots a giant spitball at her that consumes her whole body*

Pain: *walks over to BB and sits next to him*

BB: i'd rather not talk about my name...

Pain: dont worry. i'm not even going to bring it up.

BB: oh...then what do you want?

Pain: wanna help me get firewood?

BB: *smiles* Sure.

-terra glares as they walk off together-

alright then. yaay for BB! he has a girlfriend! onto the last couple...

Crystal: Sasori, i really dont think a wooden tent will-

-it collapses-

Crystal: Work...

Sasori: Ugh! im a failure!

Crystal: oy...this is gonna be a looong day...

* * *

lucario: plz review


End file.
